My Angel
by GracefulGhost
Summary: OneShot. Christine chose Erik over Raoul. What happens when they are seperated forever? EC based on ALW's 2004 movie with Leroux, Kay and my own references. Reviews welcomed!
1. The Letter

Author's Note: This is a one-shot... I don't know if I'll keep it going. Reviews welcome! Next few chapters will make more sense with this story, I promise!

---------------------------------------------------------------

April 24, 1870

Dear Erik,

I'm so sorry for leaving you like I am. This was something that I had to do. Believe me, this wasn't your fault, it was mine. I should have been watching my surroundings. I didn't want to leave you, I promise. But the men who did this to me, they let me write this letter to you. I want you to do some things for me.

First of all, never forget me, because I will never forget you. I love you. You have to remember that. Never forget that I have always loved you, and I always will. There aren't words to describe how I feel about you. I love you.

Second, don't stop writing your music. I know that you are very talented in a lot of other fields, but music is your best one. Write me a few pieces, and play them often. I know that every piece you write will be absolutely beautiful.

Third, remember that I have not ever truly left you. I'm sitting next to you, watching you read this letter. I'm on the piano, playing your latest piece. I'm lying next to you in bed, watching you sleep. I'm always there; I'm just a little hard to see sometimes.

Fourth, if you ever find love again, don't push her away. Whoever she is, she will be the luckiest woman in the world, and I envy her. Try to learn and trust someone again. And I don't want you to feel like you are betraying me by being happy with someone else.

Last, talk to someone. Madame Giry is always there for you. And if you don't want to talk to her, you can always talk to me, and tell me what's bothering you. Even if you can't see me, write me a letter, and keep them all in a box for me. Don't worry, I'll read them.

And remember that it's ok to miss me, and it's ok to cry. I've been crying for the past half hour, and I already miss you. If there is any way, any way at all that I can talk to you, I will try. But you have to be open to the possibilities. Never forget that your Angel loves you until forever and a day. I love you, Erik.

Forever yours,

Christine


	2. Coping with Loss

That was the last type of contact that I had with Christine. That morning was the last time that I would ever wake up with her next to me, and hear her say _I love you_. True, I will always have this letter, but it really isn't the same. I came home from running a few errands and found her in bed. I thought she was asleep. I checked on her about four hours later, and thought it odd when she was in the same position that I had last seen her in. Then I noticed that she wasn't breathing. There was a ring of bruising around her neck, her face was cold and pale, and I knew that I had lost my Angel. This letter was in her hand, with my name written on the front of the envelope. At first, I didn't know what to think, or do, or even feel. But after I had read the letter over a few times, it finally registered that she was gone. I buried her near her favorite little lagoon that night, and made a promise to myself to put a new rose on her gravestone every Sunday. I woke up early the next morning thinking that it was all a terrible dream, and reached over to where my _cheri_ would have been sleeping, only to be met with a cold pillow. I think that was the first time it really hit me that she wouldn't be coming home. I ended up crying myself back to sleep.

I've been without her for a little more than a month now, and nothing is the same. But I'm getting back into my normal routine, with a few exceptions. I haven't written any music since her death. I've barely even played it, and I can't even bring myself to play Christine's favorite piece. She would be furious if she knew. She would say, _Erik, you have to start writing again. For me. _And I would. For her. I loved her. And I love her still. Nothing will ever change that. But it is hard… every day is hard. I don't know if the pain is lessening or if I'm just getting used it.


End file.
